Angels Among Us
by Elemental Emotions
Summary: Harry is lost in the woods when he is saved by a mysterious man in black. Christmas fic. Song fic sorta. Based on the song, "Angels Among Us".


**This story was inspired by the song "Angels Among Us". I heard it in the car while listening to country Christmas with my grandmother. The story's not exactly the same, but close enough. Lol! Enjoy, and Merry Christmas.**

* * *

><p><strong>Angels Among Us<strong>

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Harry trudged slowly through the snowy wood, his arms wrapped tightly around himself, trying to stop the wracking shivers sweeping through his body. His teeth chattered so hard, he thought they might shatter from the cold. The wind howled and beat against him as if a living thing, and all thoughts of the warmth of his cupboard seemed weak and insubstantial.

**I was walking home from school on a cold winter day.  
>Took a shortcut through the woods, and I lost my way.<br>It was getting late, and I was scared and alone.  
>But then a kind old man took my hand and led me home.<br>Mama couldn't see him, oh but he was standing there.  
>And I knew in my heart, he was the answer to my prayers.<strong>

**Oh well I believe there are angels among us.  
>Sent down to us from somewhere up above.<br>They come to you and me in our darkest hours.  
>To show us how to live, to teach us how to give.<br>To guide us with the light of love.**

The Dursleys had sent him out into this freezing hell because little Duddikins wanted more eggnog to chug. It didn't seem to matter that they were in the middle of a blizzard, or that Harry didn't have the proper clothing to go outside even if it was just snowing. All that mattered was his fat whale of a cousin's happiness. Harry cursed his cousin and himself as he tried to keep his frozen fingers from dropping the shopping bag full of eggnog.

He had fought his way through the snow and wind with nothing but a light sweater and an old scarf as protection. After reaching the store and making his purchases, Harry had figured that if he went through the woods, it would cut his trip in half. Unfortunately, the blizzard had only worsened and blinded by the snow, he had quickly found himself lost. That had been nearly an hour ago and Harry was in misery.

His old, holey sneakers were filled with slush, his feet long ago numbed and frostbitten. The rest of his clothing was soaked through and the wind was biting and stinging at his frozen skin. The small ten year old's fingers were so numb, he was afraid he'd drop the shopping bag and his muscles spasmed randomly making it hard to keep going. The only thing driving him forward were the horrible stories that kept flashing through his head of those poor souls who had sat and fallen asleep in the snow only to never wake up.

Harry didn't want to die here. Not today, but he was almost out of options. Hopelessly lost and cold to the marrow, sobs joined the shivers in shaking his already frail body . The tears freezing as they tracked down his face. He was so numb and so tired. Exhausted actually, his body slowing down even more. Even his mind was numb, his thoughts sluggish and dull. Maybe dying wouldn't be so bad after all, at least he'd be with his parents and away from the Dursleys.

As he thought of his mum and dad, a strange peace entered him and his mind cleared somewhat. Harry really didn't want to die, he could not give up. He must live, if only for his parents. Harry prayed and pleaded for someone to help him, all the while fighting through the snow. Finally it became too much and he collapsed to his knees, shivering violently. It was hopeless. Harry looked up through the grayish snowy curtain at the woods around him, seeing only trees and more snow. There was no way to know if he was even walking the right way and every tree looked the same.

As he turned his head back, he was startled so badly that he fell backwards on his bottom in the snow. Before him was a man, hooded and cloaked in darkness, but radiating a warmth and a light that was oh so appealing. One thought swam through Harry's cold fogged mind as the man reached a hand out for him, salvation.

**When life held troubled times, and had me down on my knees.**  
><strong>There's always been someone to come along and comfort me.<strong>  
><strong>A kind word from a stranger, to lend a helping hand.<strong>  
><strong>A phone call from a friend, just to say I understand.<strong>  
><strong>And ain't it kind of funny at the dark end of the road.<strong>  
><strong>That someone lights the way with just a single ray of hope.<strong>

**Oh well I believe there are angels among us.**  
><strong>Sent down to us from somewhere up above.<strong>  
><strong>They come to you and me in our darkest hours.<strong>  
><strong>To show us how to live, to teach us how to give.<strong>  
><strong>To guide us with the light of love.<strong>

****After a moment of hesitation, Harry put his small, freezing hand into a large, callused warm one and was pulled to his feet. The stranger took his bag on one arm and swooped his small body up in the other, holding Harry's shaking frame against his warm strength. A shiny lock of chin length black hair fell free of the hood as the man wrapped Harry in his cloak and started to walk. The man seemed to have no problem with the knee deep snow, almost gliding over it, and Harry leaned his weary head against his strong shoulder.

Dozing off for a moment, Harry was gently awoken by the stranger nudging him, only to see that he had been deposited back in front of the Dursley's house. The man had never said a word, but when Harry turned and thanked him, a small smile could be seen on the thin lips, barely visible from underneath the hood. The small boy turned and wobbled on unsteady legs up to the door that was opened by an incensed Petunia at his knock.

His aunt was already starting her tirade about his lateness when he looked back behind him, startling the horse-faced woman. The little freak always paid close attention to her when she was talking to him. She followed his line of sight and saw nothing of note, just the empty street. Turning back to the boy, she glared at him and snapped, "What are you looking at, freak? There's nothing there!"

Harry looked back to his aunt with confusion, couldn't she see the man that had saved him? His guardian angel as he was starting to think. When he realized she couldn't, he decided quickly not to enlighten her. His angel was something special. Something wonderful. His aunt would only mock him and say it was more freakishness if he told her anyway. As she continued her rant and walked down the hallway, he moved quickly inside the warm house. Before closing the door, Harry took one last look at his dark angel only to discover he had disappeared into the night as silently as he had arrived. Closing the door all the way, he wondered if he'd ever see his angel again.

**They wear so many faces, show up in the strangest places.**  
><strong>To grace us with their mercy, in our time of need.<strong>

**Oh well I believe there are angels among us.**  
><strong>Sent down to us from somewhere up above.<strong>  
><strong>They come to you and me in our darkest hours.<strong>  
><strong>To show us how to live, to teach us how to give.<strong>  
><strong>To guide us with the light of love.<strong>  
><strong>To guide us with the light of love.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed this! Some reviews would be nice. Winter break is started and I've been working all week on my stories. Everything will be posted next week, so please hang in there and thank you for waiting so long. :)<strong>

**Eternally Yours,**

**Elemental Emotions**


End file.
